


Reversal

by PennedMar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedMar/pseuds/PennedMar
Summary: Public perception has its ways of distorting the self that one presents to the world. But breaking through it can lead to some pleasant surprises.What began as a casual friendship grew into something more, despite Brawly and Wallace's greater differences-(Note: This was a little idea that got out of hand, but it just got to me)





	1. Chapter 1

In retrospect, Brawly should've noticed the signs in his heart of hearts; Though he brushed it off as star struck admiration initially, he couldn't deny it afterwards. Theirs was an unusual friendship, one neither expected would grow so well. 

The first time he'd come into his Gym, Brawly was just rendered speechless. Though his Gym acted as a battling site and work-out center, he was the last person he expected here. He couldn't fathom why Wallace Titalle would "waste" his time as such.

Seeing as he'd recently taken Steven's spot as Champion, he thought Wallace had other matters to deal with. But as the other man strided into his space, Brawly knew his vision hadn't deceived him.

There he was, Hoenn's new Champion in the flesh, like it were nothing. As his Gym's trainers and other passerby watched Wallace, Brawly followed their lead. He studied the other's slender frame, draped in much simpler attire than expected. Only a light tank top and pants covered him now. He carted around a duffel bag, its strap digging into his shoulder. 

All suggested he was ready for yoga, given his "fancy" nature. Brawly presumed that was the case, as his Gym did offer such classes. Still baffled by the other's presence, he tried to carry on with his given duties. Though the sounds of Pokemon battles rattled around him, he knew he wouldn't get more challengers today. He'd seen their ranks slink way, defeated by his Gym's given trainers. 

Keen to their absence, he stepped out of his spot and roamed the Gym. As he walked by people on various equipment, their chatter caught his attention. They spoke of Wallace, just as stunned by his appearance here. It sent his senses racing to hear such praise, such adoration for his looks and talent. Once he'd reached the yoga section, there was Wallace himself. 

He stood on his left leg, with the other propped into the air. His arms were set out, presumably for balance. Though Brawly thought his position absurd, he couldn't help but admire his control here. He'd made a fool of himself when he tried yoga before; Seeing Wallace remain calm and joyous sparked his interest even more. As Brawly studied him, he slipped into a new position at the instructor's command. 

His movements were fluid, like the water he so adored. There was something lovely about him, something which captivated Brawly so. But as abruptly as it'd begun, the yoga session was over. The instructor dismissed everyone present, allowing them to prepare for what lay ahead. Wallace was among them, and dug out his PokeNav. Within moments, he'd connected some earbuds to it and listened to something. 

"Well, let's get this over with-" Brawly told himself, attempting to calm his nerves. He tossed his head back, "popping" his neck in the process. As it sent shocks down his spine, he saw Wallace, who still sat on the floor. Awkward as it seemed, Brawly still approached him with curiosity. Once at the other's spot, he waited for a second, allowing Wallace to get up. 

Once on his feet, he took a few steps before running into Brawly. The other's presence startled him, forcing his earbuds away from their spots. "God, I'm so sorry!" Brawly stammered out as the cords dangled about. "I didn't mean to scare you! I just saw you come in, so I wanted to drop by, and-" As Wallace put his PokeNav away, he shot him a joyful grin.

"Eh, it's no big deal," he said casually, to Brawly's surprise. "I don't mind that you're here, Brawly. Ever since I became Champion, everyone seems to trail me now!" Though Wallace kept his cool, Brawly sensed some frustration in his voice. He nodded back, allowing the other to raise his hands up. "Yeah, you get it, right? It's enough to drive a guy mad, so I've taken up yoga to reduce my stress."

"But, enough about me," Wallace said as their eyes met. "How've you been doing, Brawly? How's the Gym treating you?" With that, Brawly elaborated on his current work and status. All led to a conversation between the pair, consisting of their interests and future plans. During their chatter, Wallace revealed what he'd been listening to before Brawly's "intrusion". As he explained himself, Brawly felt a strange joy in his heart. 

"You love Billy Jolteon too?!" he asked aloud, unaware of how loud he was. Though it startled some other passerby, his focus remained on Wallace. As the other nodded yes, Brawly tried to contain his cheery laughter. "Small world, man! Jolteon's awesome! Which one's your favorite? I love 'For The Longest Grimer', 'Piano Mantine's' great, and, well, you get it."

"Oh, I have to say 'Downtown Giratina'," Wallace replied with a wistful grin. "It's such a sweet song, despite it's subject matter. Only Jolteon could make Giratina's banishment sound so bittersweet, so hopeful-" As his voice trailed off, Brawly nodded in agreement, having recalled that particular song. He could make out a bit of the melody, but only vaguely. 

He dwelled on the subject, allowing Wallace pull out his PokeNav again. When it was set properly, he put an earbud into his left ear. The other lay in his hand, which he offered to Brawly. "Here, I found the song," he said, his voice soft and alluring. "We can listen in, if you'd like." Brawly took the earbud gingerly, careful not to snap it in two. He grinned at Wallace and put it in his own ear. 

As upbeat music filled their senses, they felt a strange kinship with one another. The spark Brawly held for Hoenn's Champion only grew now; Likewise, Wallace found himself fascinated by the other man, wondering what other depths he held. 

It seemed so "unlike" Brawly to enjoy such music, given his fierce persona. Something inside urged him to learn more, to strengthen their bond. Once the song was over, Wallace collected both of his earbuds and put the device away. 

"I've gotta admit," Brawly said with a shake of his head. "I'm not sure what I expected here, Wallace. Never thought someone so 'high and mighty' would ever show here, but what do I know?" With a casual shrug, he glanced at Wallace, his heart fluttering. "You're a cool dude, man. I mean, if you're gonna be here, then maybe we could hang out? 

"Well, we're one and the same, then!" Wallace exclaimed with a smirk. "I'd love to join you here, Brawly. I mean, I'm looking into other routines besides yoga. Perhaps we could work out together, then?" Struck by his offer, Brawly felt his heart quicken, his skin grow hot. Unwilling to further make a fool of himself, he nodded back, to Wallace's approval.

"Excellent, then!" Wallace said as he grasped his hands together. Before he could bask in the moment, his PokeNav sounded away. Aware of what in entailed, he pulled out the device again and studied its screen. "Man, I've got to jet! They need me at the League!" He glanced at Brawly, his eyes soft and apologetic. "It's been nice chatting with you, though! Call you later?"

At that, all Brawly could do was nod yet again. His own emotions were as frenzied as Wallace's, albeit in different manner. With his duffel bag in place, Wallace walked away, his steps light and swift. As Brawly watched him leave, the swing of his hips captivated him so. Against the Gym's artificial light, Wallace appeared like a fey being, glamorous, yet unattainable. 

Brawly knew it wasn't exactly the case, given their meetings, both past and present. But the longer he thought on it, the more clear their rift became. Wallace was a Champion now, a bearer to Hoenn's pride and might. As strong as he was, Brawly was still just a Gym Leader. Even their natures seemed opposite: Wallace belonged to an elite, lavish world, while his own was more brash and humble. 

Despite his worries, Brawly found himself deeper into the other's intrigue. Indeed, Wallace seemed to promise things beyond his reach, things he'd never even considered. It was a strange sensation, one that put his senses on edge. He knew not what it was, only that he looked forward to their next meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

As the weeks went on, they realized they had more in common than they thought. In addition to their love of Billy Jolteon, they also lived for healthy living and hot gossip. Though it still surprised Brawly to consider it, he appreciated Wallace's vigor all the same. It made him more "real", more enticing. Many things seemed at odds with the "persona" Wallace exhibited in public, he thought. 

"I'm not gonna bug about it," Brawly thought as he awaited the other one day. "I can't imagine being Champion and a Contest Guy, either. Maybe it's just too much, and he needs to cool off here?" With a quick shrug, he walked over to the yoga section. Sure enough, there was Wallace, as alluring and elegant as ever. As the other waved to him, Brawly felt his balance slip, like his legs were jelly. 

Though struck by such a sensation, he stepped over to Wallace's side in time. As the instructor got into position, his students followed suit. Likewise, Wallace found himself on one leg again, his weight centered. Despite his stance, he managed to speak with Brawly, who tried to keep up. Everything about their situation put his senses on edge, unlike when he did his usual workouts.

It was at once thrilling, yet intimidating to him. When the instructor called for dismissal, Brawly gave Arceus a quick prayer of relief. Afterwards, he went off with Wallace for smoothies to cool down. As they sat at the Gym's juice bar, everything seemed to fall into place then. 

Theirs was a casual relationship, albeit one laced with a brimming passion. It remained as such, allowing the pair to fall deeper into their friendship. Though unspoken, that's what all suggested, to Brawly's disappointment. In time, his own longing and frustration rose within him. 

Though he'd fallen in "lust" with others before, they didn't strike him like Wallace did. He wasn't sure if it was their differences that captivated him so. Nor if it was their shared interests, as surprising as they were. All said, it didn't matter to Brawly in terms of his feelings. All he knew was that he wanted Wallace, that he wanted him to feel the same. 

But despite his bravado, he found himself shying from the matter during their meetings. Part of him feared coming on too strong, the other half feared the reality of the matter. In an effort to sort things out, he arranged to speak with Roxanne. Brawly often went to her on matters of the heart, be they serious or not. She had a greater sense for them, more than he allowed for himself. 

That afternoon found them in Slateport City's outdoor market. A little cafe had recently been established, making it a good spot to discuss matters. Once their drinks had been bought, the pair found a table to use. Some silence passed between them initially, allowing Roxanne to drink her Lemonade. She seemed rather calm, a stark contrast to Brawly's own nerves. 

As Hoenn's breeze swept around them, he fiddled with the label on his MooMoo Milk. She sensed something was amiss, but soon found herself interrupted. "Roxanne, how long does it take for someone to fall in love?" Brawly asked aloud, unsure of himself. Likewise, she stared at him in confusion, her eyes slightly narrowed. In all her time with him, she'd never expected such a question. 

"Why in Arceus' green Earth are you asking me?" she replied back, her mouth slack. "Wouldn't you know if you were in love or not? Wait, who are you in 'love' with anyway?!" As soon as she brought it up, Brawly froze in his seat. He appeared like a Deerling, caught in a sudden burst of light. They both tried to speak then, but found themselves suffocated by unease. 

As Brawly toyed with the rim of his Milk, Roxanne racked her mind through Hoenn's "eligible" mates. Of them, several seemed much too old for his liking. She considered some local officials for the position, but shied away from the idea. She recalled their interactions at their official meetings; No hint of desire or intrigue rested between them and Brawly, as far as she could see.

Before she could ponder it any longer, Brawly spoke up. "Don't break ya brain over it," he said, his cheeks now flushed. "It's the Champion, okay?!" Roxanne's eyes shot open, illuminated with intrigue. As she set her hands on her mouth, her thoughts returned to the past. Even at their official meetings, she couldn't have imagined he be so bold to desire Hoenn's greatest Trainer.

"Holy Sneasel, you're in love with Steven!" she exclaimed as she pulled her hand away. "You and the rest of us, man! I swear to-" Brawly's own gaze grew fiery with her accusation, causing her to laugh. As she doubled over in laughter, her eyes grew wet. Sensing his ire, she tried to choke back her mirth for the moment. 

"No, no, Roxanne, not him!" Brawly shouted, unaware of how loud he truly was. "The current Champion, ya dope! Wallace!" Roxanne sat up in her chair, taken back by his vigor. For all the time they'd spent together, she'd never seen him so flustered. It intrigued and shocked her, prompting Roxanne to shrink back. As she tried to compose herself, Brawly caught wind of her unease, and backed away. 

"Look, before you get mad again," Roxanne said, her voice shaky. "I have to ask: How'd that happen, anyway?" His face went blank, leaving him unable to speak. Though Brawly had replayed their meeting in his head countless times, he couldn't put it to words. It was more a feeling than anything, one that consumed his being now. 

"Not that I'm against it or anything," she said with a finger to her cheek. "I mean, Wallace is a hottie, too-" Her thoughts flashed back to his live Concert performances, their glitz and glamour. His was a honed persona, made to be untouchably beautiful and striking. It seemed so opposite from her friend's being, so disconnected. "But, I wasn't there, Brawly. I mean, does he see what you see in him?" 

"Yeah, that's the problem," Brawly admitted as his elbows fell on their table. "I'm not sure what Wallace sees in me. And, I'm too scared to admit it to him, okay?!" He clutched the sides of his head, to Roxanne's surprise. She reached out to grasp his right hand, which lessened his unease. "Please, Roxanne, you've gotta help me! I don't know what to do!" 

As the pair conversed on the matter, another duo emerged from Slateport's Contest Hall. Wallace stepped through its doors, with Lisia and her new Greninja by his side. They all wore sparkling Contest ribbons as a reward for their day's efforts. As they approached the outdoor market, Wallace caught sight of Brawly with Roxanne. Their hands were still together, locked rather intimately. 

He tried to get Brawly's attention, to which he recoiled from Roxanne's touch. As their eyes locked, Lisia caught wind of their connection. "Hey, Uncle Wall, that guy's staring at you!" she exclaimed, surprising all present. "Isn't he, like, a Gym Leader or something? You know each other?" She turned back to him, her head tilted. Before he could reply, Brawly sprang out of his seat and ran to Wallace's side. 

"Hey, what's up, man?" he asked of him, his voice shaky. "Me and Roxanne were just hanging out, I swear! You're welcome to join in, if you want! You and Lisia, too." As Brawly steadied his nerves, Wallace gave Roxanne a quick wave back. She nodded knowingly, allowing the men to focus on one another.

Meanwhile, she motioned to Lisia, allowing her to take Brawly's seat. She jumped at the chance and hopped into it. Once there, she waved to the cafe's waiter, who brought her a menu. As she searched for something to order, her mind drifted back to Wallace. Lisia only knew of his friendship with Brawly through proxy; She'd never linked him with Wallace's newfound vigor, his dreamy zest for life. 

As all fell into place in her mind, she set the menu aside and ordered a Komala Coffee. While she waited for it, she chatted with Roxanne on the matter. "See, now I get it!" Lisia exclaimed, her eyes wide. "That's why Uncle Wall's been so happy! He's been so stressed being a Champion, and then this happens! Oh, thank Arceus, I'm so glad for him!" 

"Yeah, I know," Roxanne admitted with a casual shrug. "You should've seen Brawly gush about his love for the Champion! I thought it was Steven, but well, you know-" Lisia grinned knowingly, as she also adored Hoenn's former Champion. As their eyes met, Roxanne's became more grave, more stoic. "He's so into him, it's so sweet." 

Lisia nodded once more, well aware of the men's talk within earshot. How passionate they seemed, so lost in each other they were. Her heart grew light then, filled with joy and relief for her uncle. However, a realization came to her as she dwelled on it. 

"Wait, do they know that they like each other or not?" Lisia asked aloud, breaking her concentration. Roxanne shook her head, to the other's disappointment. At that moment, Lisia's drink came, allowing her a reprieve from her sorrow. As she sipped at it, Roxanne explained Brawly's problem, how it hindered their relationship so. 

"Oh, this is bad," Lisia replied with her fingers on the coffee cup. "You think they're gonna work it out, or not?" To that, Roxanne shrugged, silencing any doubts on the matter. "I guess we wouldn't know either. I just hate thinking what'll happen if it doesn't work out! Uncle Wall doesn't need more problems now!" 

As Roxanne thought on the matter, Lisia glanced back to Wallace. He was chatting with Brawly still, the pair caught up in their own glee. Their was a certain, casual nature about it, like they'd been lovers for ages now. 

"Say, Roxy," she called to the other girl, snapping her out of her daze. "I don't think they need our 'help' here." Roxanne stared at Lisia, and tilted her head as well. "They seem fine by themselves-" 

They turned to the pair, who carried on like they were a long married couple. Their passion remained, though laced with a certain tenderness. Lisia knew not what would be, but everything just seemed "right" here. Despite their differences, Wallace and Brawly were happy together. 

She gave Roxanne a knowing nod, aware she hoped for the best as well. In time, the men parted ways after an affectionate hug. Though he tried to remain calm, the girls could tell he was absolutely delighted. They longed to push them together, but knew it wasn't their place. Whatever Brawly and Wallace had was their own, and theirs to ultimately shape.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days after their meeting, Brawly found himself awaiting Wallace once more. All seemed as it did nowadays, in spite of Roxanne's support. He hadn't worked the nerve to confess his attraction just yet; His fears seemed unfounded, but he didn't want to risk it now. Not helping matters was Wallace's new routine at the Gym, which tempted him even further. 

Wallace had cut down on his Yoga classes to try other athletic pursuits. One of them was boxing, inspired by viewing wild Hariyama across Hoenn. Wallace knew it was strange, but he was adamant in his endeavor. Ever since he'd started going to Brawly's Gym, he'd become fascinated by intense strength and vitality. 

He wasn't sure why, but they now evoked a striking sensuality for him. As he stared at a punching bag, his thoughts drifted to Brawly. Despite his coarser nature, he radiated an earthy appeal. He couldn't deny the other was attractive, considering his sculped body and features. Though Wallace had known him professionally, he kicked himself inside for not realizing all this sooner. 

In an effort to calm his nerves, he gave the bag a hefty punch. He'd shed his top today, leaving his bare chest exposed. It displayed his own physique to the world, his pale flesh gleaming with sweat. It symbolized his own dedication, mixed with the effort he and Brawly put out together. Now lost to thrilling sensation, he kept on punching. Across the way, Brawly approached him, his eyes on Wallace's sleek form. 

As he slammed into the bag, Brawly watched him with fascination. He wanted to keep his own cool, but seeing the other in such a state made it difficult. A moment passed without words, allowing Wallace to punch the bag with a Hariyama's might. He struck it swiftly, and retreated within seconds. As he pulled back, he noticed Brawly within arm's reach.

With a toss of his hair, he turned to him and smiled. Though a teal mouth-guard hid his teeth, Brawly still felt his heart quiver with the sight. As Wallace slipped off his gloves, he fell into his "usual" state of mind. It was a trick he'd learned to cope with his new found duties. He spat out the mouth-guard and set it away, allowing him to speak fully. 

"Oh, how are things, Brawly?" he asked of the other man, who was still dumbstruck. "Anything you want to discuss today?" Even though he was familiar with Wallace's Gym Leader ensemble, he admired his pale flesh on display. It seemed "improper" to see him as such, yet sensuous all the same. 

"Yeah, how beautiful and overwhelming you are-" Brawly thought to himself wistfully. As he noticed Wallace's expectant gaze, he snapped himself out of his fantasy. With a hand to the back of his head, Brawly shot him a quick, uneasy smile. Pale flesh still beckoned him forth, like the sculptures of old. Lost to his thoughts, he couldn't see Wallace's own hunger, his yearning gaze. 

"I, I mean, yeah," he stammered out, to the other's approval. "Wallace, we've been hanging out for a while now. I mean, it's great and all, but-" His words trailed off, leaving him unsure of how to press on. Despite his nervous demeanor, Wallace remained as collected and cheery as ever. He gave Brawly a knowing nod, prompting him to speak up.

"This has bugged me forever now," he admitted, to the other's intrigue. "Why are you here, anyway? I mean, you wanna blow off steam, or look hot, or-?" Before he could pry further, he caught Wallace's gaze again. It was achingly soft now, filled with a lover's tenderness. It was all Brawly could do to keep himself upright now, lest his knees become "jelly" yet again. 

"Not that you aren't hot already or anything!" he exclaimed, to the other's surprise. As soon as he caught himself, Brawly jerked back. Flattered by such praise, Wallace chuckled to himself. "But, I mean like, I never expected to see you so into fitness. It's just, why?" Their eyes were locked, their depths like a sea raging with curiosity. 

"Honestly, I like it because it's such a deviation," Wallace elaborated on soft, weary breath. "It's so unlike what others expect of me, it's thrilling!" As he smiled to himself, Brawly dwelled on what he implied. Through his tenure as a Gym Leader and Champion, Wallace always seemed "flawless", achingly glamorous. While that still remained now, he could see something else about the other Leader.

It was a raw passion, one which was driven by joy and frustration. There was something so achingly human about it. It evoked the vigor of his beloved Fighting-Type Pokemon, at once fierce and enchanting. As he gazed at Wallace, his teal eyes continued to blaze forth. Their depths reflected that aching yen, laced with a hint of sorrow. 

"Besides, we've gotten so close the last few weeks," Wallace said as he swiped a stray strand of hair aside. "And that alone makes it worth it-" His eyes lidded, like he beckoned Brawly forth. The other followed his "command", drawing them intimately close. As his hands rose up, Wallace grabbed them, relishing their warmth.

"Make no mistake," he murmured, his voice now achingly wanton. "Being Champion isn't easy. There's a lot people demand of me, so I do need to cut loose sometimes. But, it's more than that, you understand?" Brawly nodded back, still surprised by Wallace's tenderness. 

Their hands were locked together, furthering their connection. All the desire they'd built up threatened to burst forth then; In their midst, time seemed to slow, urging them further. 

"There's something I've wanted to ask you, too-" Wallace admitted with a soft smile. His heart pounded, causing his hands to shake. Sensing his discomfort, Brawly pulled his hands away. Taken back by the gesture, Wallace tried to summon his courage once more. Though they remained at arm's length, an unseen barrier separated them still. 

"So, I was wondering," Wallace asked as he bit his bottom lip. "Would you like to come with me to Lilycove Museum this Sunday? They've got an opening for their latest exhibit then! It'll be the talk of the town!" As Brawly stared vacantly at him, he felt his heart sink. His cheeks flushed, to the amusement of his companion. 

Aware he'd flustered him so, Brawly grabbed his arm, drawing them close. As Wallace fell against his side, he tried to prop himself up. Their eyes met, allowing the other man to shoot him a knowing glance. "Man, of course I'll come!" he exclaimed, to Wallace's delight. "I don't know much 'bout art, but if you're there, I'm game! What's it about, anyway?"

With a soft, yearning smile, Wallace readied himself to explain things. "Well, the major theme is vaporwave," he stated as his free hand rose up. "As in, the surrealist movement based on remixes of electronic music?" Brawly jerked his head back, his eyes narrowed. As he pulled away in confusion, Wallace reached for his PokeNav.

Once he'd found it, he turned it on, allowing it access to the internet. Within moments, he'd found links to examples of such music. Still stumped over it all, Brawly turned his attention to the PokeNav at Wallace's urging. He tapped its screen, allowing a short track to play for them. 

For Brawly, it brought to mind the easy listening music they enjoyed, albeit distorted and other worldly. He was still confused on the concept, but found a strange appeal in it. Once the song finished, he glanced at Wallace, presuming he enjoyed it as he did. However, Wallace continued with his explaination, and displayed a page with brightly colored images. 

"That's what it's based off of," he elaborated, allowing Brawly to study the pictures. "The art section ties into what's referred to as 'aesthetic'. It's made of art collected from nostalgic works, like album covers, commercials, and so on." He met Brawly's gaze, only to notice his blank confusion. "Okay, it sounds weird here, but it'll make sense when you see it."

Unwilling to upset him further, Brawly gave him a quick nod back. "I'll take your word for it, man," he replied, to the other's relief. "So, what time is it?" At his inquiry, Wallace explained all that he needed to know. Once everything was laid out, they fell into a tight embrace. Pleasure now overcame their concerns, leaving them aching for more. 

However, Wallace found himself being called elsewhere. As he headed to the Gym's exit, Brawly sighed in relief. Though he was glad for their "date", his fears also rose forth. Without further thought, he dug in his pants' pocket until he found his own PokeNav. He slammed at its screen, activating its speed-dial. As it reached its contact, he shoved the device to his ear.

"Hey, Roxanne?!" he called into its side, his voice panicked. "I need your help! Wallace invited me to this thing at Lilycove Museum! I've got no idea what to do!" Though surprised, Roxanne's own voice rang through the device. She sounded as uneasy as he was, but offered to help as much as she could. 

As she spoke on, Brawly walked forward with a swing in his step. He didn't know much of vaporwave, or art in general. There was so much he didn't know of Wallace's world; He knew the same very well applied for Wallace, but it didn't help much. Brawly felt more was at stake here: His own bravado, his reputation. But most important of all was his perception.

He sensed his behavior could make or break Wallace's feelings about him. Afraid of the worst, Brawly listened closely as Roxanne tried to help him. Her knowledge of art was limited as well, but it far surpassed his own. He knew they'd have to do much to prepare, but he didn't care. As long as he could keep Wallace's interest, he could handle anything that'd come forth.


	4. Chapter 4

The week's work passed in a blur for Brawly then; He saw his fair share of Trainers at the Gym, and gave those who passed it their Badges. All would've gone like any other week, save for his own "training". Ever since he'd accepted Wallace's offer, he'd been learning about art and socialite society. Though he had Roxanne to help, it all still baffled him.

"God, no wonder Wallace needs to cut loose!" Brawly exclaimed to himself, his voice brash. He'd been at home that Saturday, studying post-modern art alongside Roxanne. They sat close together in his living room, surrounded by countless books and photography magazines. 

As he fell back in into his chair, he groaned out loud. "These guys are so stuck up!" he cried out. "It's like ya can't do anything without 'em on your ass! Wallace must have it so bad like this-" As Brawly clutched his spiked locks, Roxanne got up from the floor with a book in hand. 

"Look, I know it's not your scene," she reassured him with a smile. "And, we don't even have to do this, I mean! I've seen you and Wallace together." Their eyes met, a flash of magenta against misty aqua. "He seems to like you for you, not what you could be, Brawly." 

"Yeah, I know, Roxanne," he replied, his head against the chair's top. "But, I just don't wanna embarrass him tomorrow. What would those rich snobs think otherwise?" It pained him to admit it, but he felt it true. If he were to be Wallace's equal, he'd have to play by his rules. And if they involved being like another, he'd have to accept that. With a quick nod to her, Brawly sat up straight and peered at the magazine in his lap.

It covered vaporwave's rise in popularity, and its major themes. Of the art styles they'd covered, it spoke to him the strongest. It evoked a sense of possibility, wrapped in an "unreal" beauty. Though Brawly couldn't put into words, it reminded him of how Wallace made him feel. It was like something distant, yet inherently familiar. Lost to thoughts of his beloved, he picked up the magazine and studied it. 

Sensing he'd read for a while, Roxanne nodded to him and walked to the kitchen. Once she'd gotten them some Pinap Juice, she returned, only to find him on the floor as well. As Brawly dug through countless books, unease radiated from his form. Unwilling to agitate him further, Roxanne set the drinks aside and joined him below.

He continued to search, until their hands met. Startled by her touch, he drew back, only to realize how silly it seemed. "Hey, man, don't eat yourself up," Roxanne murmured, her voice tender. "No one can learn all this in a week, you know. Let's take a break; I got some us some drinks." Hungry for any reprieve, Brawly nodded back and got up.

Within moments, they were on the couch, indulging in the sweet, golden juice. "There's only so much we can do do, Brawly," she said between sips. "Whatever sticks, sticks, man. It's not your fault, it's not anyone's." Though he knew it was true, his nerves still overwhelmed him. He hated "losing" in life, especially faced with someone as skilled and alluring as Wallace was. 

Faced with his options, Brawly wanted to "win", even if to his own detriment. He swallowed the juice hard, allowing it to weigh down his throat. The pain served as a reminder of what he "fought" for. Any discomfort would be worth for Wallace's approval now. With the thought set within, he gave Roxanne a knowing nod. At that, she followed suit, allowing them to fall into their studies once more.

 

When Sunday came, Brawly found himself waiting yet again. He'd gone to Lilycove Museum a bit earlier to scope out its art. As he walked around inside, vaporwave music surrounded him. While it still confused him, Brawly couldn't deny he found a strange comfort in it. He bobbed his head to the serene beat, searching for Wallace. 

Once at the museum's front, he found what he sought. There among the crowd stood his beloved, as radiant as as pure moonlight. He seemed to blend in with the marble busts surrounding them. Brawly waved to him, capturing his attention. As they greeted one another, Wallace couldn't believe his eyes. 

There stood Brawly, decked out in an exquisite suit. The top half was a slate blue, accented by a white dress shirt and a coral tie. His slacks were white, to tie the "new" look together. Even his hair was slicked back, save for a few unruly peaks. He hadn't considered it before, but such attire accentuated his striking appearance. 

It was all Wallace could do to keep from ogling him, especially in such polite company. Likewise, Brawly felt the same as he peered at their region's Champion. His outfit radiated a simple elegance, one which accentuated his toned form. It featured a seafoam waistcoat atop a long sleeved, silver shirt. Below, he wore violet pants, cut to accentuate his legs. 

Lost to the sight of one another, they felt overcome by passion. They ran up to each other and fell into each other's arms. "I'm so glad you could make it!" Wallace exclaimed with glee. He pulled back to admire him once more. "You look great!" Brawly nodded back, clear that he felt the same of his beloved. With their hands locked, they walked forward, chatting about life and the like. 

"So, what was the last thing here?" Brawly asked as the other guests passed by. He glanced around Lilycove Museum's interior, only to find neon images as far as the eye could see. His nerves began to rise once more, faced with the reality of it all. He still didn't know about art, let alone Wallace's feelings on the matter. He was just stalling for time, but it did little to calm him.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked," Wallace replied as a waiter approached them. "It was headed by Muk the Wingull, one of my favorite creators. They tackle the issues of our day through surreal gay erotica and-" While he spoke, he caught sight of a waiter, who offered them champagne flutes and various cheeses. As Brawly thought on the matter, Wallace took one of the glasses and dismissed the waiter.

"Right, as I was saying," he continued on with his champagne in hand. "I love their creativity, and how cutting their satire is." He glanced at Brawly, who just nodded back, his motions hollow. As Wallace took a sip from his glass, he felt his cheeks grow hot. He wasn't sure if was the alcohol or otherwise, but he suddenly felt fretful. "But, I'm gushing now. Are you familiar with them, or-?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter!" he exclaimed with a casual lilt. Their eyes locked, his full of tenderness. "All that does is your enjoyment, Brawly. I only want us to have fun today, all right?" Brawly nodded back, his nerves a bit lighter now. They kept on walking as Wallace explained the things featured now. 

"Also, there's a 'grand' masterpiece by Gough Van Stance-" he said bitterly. As he rolled his eyes, Brawly asked of his ire for this person. "Oh right, that. Let's just say he's given me trouble while he's worked here. 'Small name, big ego', you know?" Sensing Wallace's discomfort, Brawly gave him a quick nod back. 

Now "free" of such memories, Wallace pulled him forward with delight. They soon stopped at a stand with several figures atop it. They were human sized, clad in what appeared to be chrome space suits. Their arms rose skyward, as they beckoned to their audience. 

"They're based on Sunflora Shoppe, PokeNav Plus' first album!" Wallace exclaimed, pointing to them. "Any thoughts on the matter, Brawly?" Soon as Wallace asked it, his mind went towards events from a distant land. 

"Uhh, why do they all look like Team Galactic rejects?" Brawly asked, tilting his head. Though he knew the observation flippant, Wallace couldn't help but be amused then. He broke into laughter, which caught the attention of some particular passerby. 

Unbeknownst to them, Steven had just arrived to the exhibit, alongside Roxanne. He wore his usual suit, while she donned a gray, sparkling cocktail dress. Though they were aware of their friends, some nearby art caught their eye. As Brawly diverted Wallace's attention to another piece, their friends went to it as well. 

"What's Mewtwo doing there?" Steven asked, his eyes on a painting of it and Mew staring forward. At his inquiry, Roxanne glanced at the image, then to him. Meanwhile, Brawly and Wallace had caught up to them, and exchanged perplexed glances.

"I think he's lookin' for the booty," Roxanne replied with a wry smile. "Him and Mew, they like big butts and can't li-" Her eyes widened at the sight of their friends. As she waved to them, Steven's attention shifted that way in turn. "Hey, guys! Fancy seeing you here! How's everything going so far?" 

As soon as he heard his voice, Wallace lit up once more. With a quick wave to Brawly, he approached the pair. Within moments, he and Steven were in a friendly embrace. "Hey, what brings you back to Hoenn?" Wallace asked of him. "I thought you were doing research in Sinnoh!"

"What can I say?" Steven replied, throwing his hands in the air. "I nearly froze to death over there! I don't know how Cynthia can stand it! But, I digress: How've you been?" As Wallace revealed all that'd been, Brawly met up with Roxanne. They spoke among themselves, leading Steven to invite them to his own conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

Faced with their former Champion's offer, Brawly set his unease aside. When another waiter approached them, everyone got some champagne and Berry tarts. As they chatted, Steven spoke of his time abroad in Sinnoh and Johto. Afterwards, all detailed their current lives, their struggles. In the process, Brawly revealed something none of them anticipated. 

"Wait, Kanto?" Wallace asked aloud, causing Brawly to nod in agreement. "You're from there? We've been talking this long, and it's never come up?" He wrapped his arm around Brawly's own, drawing them closer. Teal eyes lit up, delighted by this news. "Oh, tell me more! Have, have you visited Pewter's Museum before? Or the Power Plant, or-?" 

Sensing they wanted privacy, Roxanne escorted Steven to a nearby canvas that'd been covered. As they walked away, Wallace's voice trailed off, its sound cheerful. Steven watched them intrigue, having caught onto their intimate relationship. Though he didn't want to pry, it captivated him so. He found it difficult to even imagine, despite the pair's joy. 

"So, are they together, or what?" he asked of Roxanne, who shrugged back. Still confused, she explained it all to Steven as they went forward. Once done, he gave her a knowing nod. "Ah, I'm happy for him. Lord knows he deserves it. Seems like Brawly feels 'out of place', though? I know what you said, but I can't say-" 

"Well, at least he's trying," Roxanne admitted as she heard pounding footsteps. "Your Wallace has done the same, and-" They froze in their steps, taken back by such clatter. "Arceus alive, who could be making such a racket?!" 

She spun back, only to see the man of the hour. It was the famed Artist Gough, clad in an ivory suit with gold accents woven in. He wore a stern expression on his face, one that suggested no mercy. Intimidated by his presence, she and Steven got out of his way.

Likewise, the other guests followed suit, lest they upset such an honorable man. As he approached the covered canvas, Wallace and Brawly stared at him. Neither knew what to expect, albeit for different reasons. 

Wallace was drawn in by spectacle, and his own adoration of fine art. Despite his feelings towards Gough's demeanor, he still respected his skill. However, Brawly's came from hesitation, afraid his own ignorance would shine through. Unaware of their piercing gazes, Gough stopped at the canvas and nodded his head. 

Within moments, he'd unveiled his "masterpiece" to all, leaving them speechless. It depicted Wallace himself, bearing a crudely-scribbled moustache. To the side, there was cardboard cutout of Steven plastered on. It made him appear like a statue against the garishly painted neon backdrop. 

"I present to you all, Retaw Hcum Oot 7.8!" Gough announced, sweeping his hands towards the canvas. "What of it?" As the guests spoke among themselves, their voices were heated. No one knew what to make of the piece, of its artistic "merit". Gough caught onto this quickly, to his dismay. He struggled to speak in turn, allowing Wallace to step up to the canvas. 

As he studied it, he could make out some text in the Kalosian tongue. "He has a nice ass?" he read aloud, his eyes narrowed. Wallace turned to Gough with his mouth agape. "Mr. Van Stance, what is the meaning of this?!" He tried to keep his composure as his mouth quivered. "Artistic expression aside, I don't appreciate being pictured like this! Just, why?!" 

Gough's gaze bore into his own, their depths laced with a snide delight. He shot Wallace a cutting grin, leaving him speechless. "It figures you wouldn't appreciate it," he replied as he rose his head up. "After all, what is art but a mockery, an expose of lies and false glamour?" The vaporwave music droned on, imbuing all with an uneasy feeling now. As Brawly caught up to his beloved, Gough continued to speak.

"Such are the themes of old," he elaborated, his voice now harsh. "And also vaporwave, but whatever." He pointed at Wallace, to his surprise. "Anyway, what is time, but an illusion? What is power, but disposable?" As his brows furrowed, Gough's cruel pleasure only rose. "And what is a man's worth but futile?" 

While Wallace stood in shock, his face turned red. He could feel its warmth, unsure if came from rage or embarrassment. As he tried to focus his thoughts, Brawly got close to Gough, his eyes blazing. Offended on Wallace's behalf, he went to defend him, only to make out a striking aroma. 

Once close enough, he determined what bothered him so. Though he sensed Gough wore some sort of cologne, it seemed to cover something else. "Is this guy drunk?!" Brawly thought to himself in shock. Gough smelled of strong alcohol, like the loiterers he got at his Gym sometimes. 

As he thought on it, all fell into place: His arrogant demeanor, weary eyes, that unsettling scent. Having realized this, he stepped back with caution. However, the artist remained unfazed by all present. As his audience voiced their disapproval, he scoffed to himself. 

"Figures the likes of you wouldn't get it either!" he shouted, his voice belligerent. He glanced around himself, seemingly in disgust. When he bumped into Brawly, his eyes flashed. A cruel smile rose on his face once more. "Figures they'd let anyone into this place nowadays! The crude, the uncouth, what of you?! But on the subject-" 

He pointed at Brawly, who stood dumbstruck. Unbeknownst to them, the museum had called for security, lest anything break out. "Young man, give me your opinion!" Gough demanded as he turned to the canvas. "Let's set the record straight: What do you think of my masterpiece?" As countless eyes fell upon him, Brawly knew he couldn't deny his true feelings. 

"Honestly, that's the ugliest thing I've ever seen!" he stated, to the disapproving gasps of several guests. He stared at the garish canvas, attempting to find some appeal in it. When none could be found, he turned back to Wallace. His heart sank when he saw his bewildered gaze. Brawly tried to backpedal, but it was for naught. 

Before he could confront Wallace, Gough grabbed him by the tie. "Impudent fool!" he spat out, forcing that sickly scent into Brawly's face. "What do you know about art?! What do you care about those pretty-boy morons?!" He motioned to Wallace and Steven, who were still taken back. 

At that moment, Brawly's face went red with rage. He wanted to punch Gough right there, but he didn't want to make a scene. Sensing his hesitation, Gough smirked and spat in his face. Having burned his "bridge" within, Brawly's mind went berserk. As the forms of "absurd" art loomed over him, he snarled at them. 

"Yeah, what of it?!" he exclaimed as he pointed at a nearby statue. "If 'artists' are like you, Gough, I'd rather have Steven and Wallace any day!" It depicted Gardevoir, or at least attempted to. "You know what?! That's ugly too!" As the gasps of other guests became audible, Brawly's mind went blank. 

A broad smile crept onto his face, glad to have lessened his inner burden. He glanced around the museum, searching for more unappealing art. As Brawly stomped about, he encountered a bunch of planks nailed together. "This one's the ugliest of all!" he shouted, his mouth wide open. "My God, what I wouldn't give to kick it open-" 

Before he could prattle on, Wallace became visible, alongside Steven. He seemed distraught by Brawly's antics, ready to scream as well. Meanwhile, Gough laughed to himself, its sound full of selfish pride. When their eyes met, shame overcame Brawly. He tried to speak, but no sound came forth.

He sensed his efforts were futile anyway, judging from Wallace's twisted expression. As he saw the pain in his eyes, Brawly's heart pounded. "I let him down," he thought within as tears rose. "I just can't be 'good' enough-" 

At that, he just ran forward, forcing himself into the crowd. As Wallace tried to go after him, Gough grabbed his arm. In turn, Steven and Roxanne found themselves chasing after Brawly, afraid of what would be.


	6. Chapter 6

When they found Brawly, he sat on a bench in a dimmed hallway. A deep melancholy filled the air there. The faintest light illuminated their way, making his face seem dark and hollow. "Man, I'm not cut out for this crap!" Brawly exclaimed as he ripped off his tie. He'd tried to fit into Wallace's world, but it just didn't agree with him. 

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the day's strife. As he did so, Roxanne and Steven caught up to him. When they glanced at him, he turned to them, his gaze wary. "Oh, come on!" he exclaimed. "You saw what happened back there! I don't get it, like ya slap some old boards together, and that's art? I swear to-" 

"Actually, that's not an exhibit," Roxanne explained as Steven nodded in agreement. "That's some trash left from their renovation." With that in mind, Brawly's eyes snapped open. He set a hand to his chin, allowing all to fall into place. As he glanced at the rusty planks, his mind returned to Wallace once more. Before Brawly could speak up, Steven took the lead, having surmised what bothered him. 

"Also, I believe Wallace is still here," he told him as he grasped Brawly's hand. "He wouldn't up and leave you because of this. He knows you wanted to help! Come on, let's find him!" At his call, Brawly nodded vigorously, ready to see his beloved. The trio walked away and went towards their museum's center. 

 

Meanwhile, Wallace still found himself in Gough's "clutches". He'd tried to reason with the man, but he was too far gone. Neither had struck the other, faced with Officer Jenny's looming presence. However, Gough grew angrier by the second, faced with his "nemesis". Jealousy blinded his judgement, his ire directed towards Wallace's many talents.

Ever since Wallace became Champion, Gough despised him so. It didn't seem fair to him that one so "unfit" would take such a position. He presumed he'd given his "favors" to Steven, causing Gough to hate him as well. All rose in his mind, even as Wallace tried to calm him down now. The other's speech was gibberish to Gough, irritating white noise.

While Wallace spoke on, Gough grabbed him in a blind rage. Within moments, he'd struck him, lost to his own jealousy. As he stumbled back in shock, Wallace glared at Gough. Officer Jenny ran up to them, and forced them apart. Gough's rage was still blazing, causing him to shove her down hard. She fell into the "astronaut" display, allowing Gough to attack Wallace.

As they rolled on the ground, both fought for dominance. Neither wanted the other to "win", to prove themselves correct. Though struck with fear, Wallace thought back to Brawly. They'd discussed proper fighting technique, in reference to self-defense. With that in mind, Wallace reached for Gough's wrists.

When he'd gotten them, he slammed his head into Gough's own. As the artist recoiled in shock, Wallace released his wrists. Though pained, Gough refused to allow him any leeway. He punched at Wallace, who blocked it with his hands. Before Gough could try again, Wallace grasped his wrists again, pressing hard into them. 

In turn, Gough spat in his face, causing it to turn red again. Tension rose in the air as they anticipated the other's next move. During the ruckus, Brawly, Roxanne and Steven had entered the museum's center. As Officer Jenny tried to intervene, they watched with shock. 

At that moment, all Wallace could see was the world's fragments: His vision was twinged in flame now, his eyes blazing. He felt Gough being pried away from him, to his relief. He could make out faint silhouettes of the other guests, save for Steven. 

He made out the bottom half of his face, his mouth still moving. His lips were especially expressive, capturing his joy and sorrow. There was something beautiful and tragic about it, which haunted him so. As he tried to orient himself, he heard thundering footsteps. 

Wallace turned back, only to see Gough charging towards him. While he dashed away, Steven rushed by him, his mouth still moving. Officer Jenny followed suit, with her Manectric underfoot. Coherent words escaped Steven, leaving him with only frenzied gibberish. Despite his pleas, he soon hit the ground, having been knocked there by Gough. 

Unable to leave him be, Wallace rushed to his side and dropped below. "Steven, are you okay?!" he called out as he grasped his head. Though dazed by the experience, Steven managed to nod weakly. As they rested on the floor, footsteps vibrated along it. They glanced up to see the Museum's staff surrounding them. Among them was Nurse Joy, who dropped alongside Wallace. 

"Everyone, please make some room!" she called out, her hand in the air. "Time is of the utmost importance here." She glanced at Steven, checking for any signs of serious injury. As Wallace watched her with worry, he clutched his hands. "Mr. Stone, do you feel faint or dizzy? Is your head sore?" 

He shook his head, to Wallace's relief. Meanwhile, Brawly had caught up to him, having mixed with the crowd. His heart pounded, afraid of what all had been. He hoped neither Steven or Wallace were hurt, but Nurse Joy's presence suggested otherwise. As she helped Steven up, Gough ranted into the ether, his voice sharp and ragged.

Wallace and Brawly turned to him, only to find the artist in handcuffs. "This is an outrage!" Gough shouted as Officer Jenny escorted him away. "Time will avenge me, as it does for great artists-" Before they could make more of it, she'd forced them outside of Lilycove Museum. Though their foe was gone, a palpable tension remained between the pair. 

As they tried to speak, they saw Steven also leave them. When they came upon Nurse Joy, she gave them a tender smile. "Don't worry, he'll be fine," she said, to their relief. "I just sent him to the Pokemon Center to cool off. As for you, Wallace-" She drew closer, studying him for any signs of injury.

When none could be found, she released him. Glad to be safe, Wallace turned to Brawly, only to find him elsewhere. He sat at a nearby viewing couch, his gaze cast downwards. As he clutched his hands, Wallace ran up him. Sensing his unease, he sat down and wrapped Brawly in his arms. They sat in their embrace for a while, relishing the other's warmth. 

"I'm sorry I fucked up, Wallace," Brawly admitted as they pulled away. "I swear, I didn't mean to piss off Gough! It's just, I saw how he insulted you, and that got me off!" As he set a hand to the back of his head, Wallace shot him a knowing smile. It was weary, yet self satisfied. Their eyes locked, full of a shared pain.

"And I'm sorry as well, Brawly," Wallace breathed out, to the other's surprise. "I didn't anticipate Gough'd take it so badly, that he'd make that thing of me-" He laughed bitterly, taken back by it all. "I just wanted to impress you, after all. What a fucked first date this is!" 

With a shake of his head, he sat back. "But, in a way, it works out," he stated, to the other's confusion. "After all, you came to my aid, like a true 'prince' would. I admire that in a person, Brawly." As he nodded to him, Brawly felt his heart grow light. "I've grown to admire you a lot these last few months, actually. I only hope you feel the same-"

Brawly broke into a joyous smile, one that illuminated his face. Despite his frazzled nature, Wallace couldn't resist it. The tension which surrounded them shifted to one of desire, rather than pain. All the longing that'd grown between them collapsed right there. In an instant, they embraced once more, their lips brushing together.

Though the eyes of many were upon them, they couldn't care anymore. All they wanted was to feel the other's touch. As they kissed deeply, their concerns of status and class disappeared. Today had "reversed" their roles for the better, despite its chaos. Distinctions of Champion and Gym Leader didn't exist anymore, nor did that of "couth" and "uncouth".

All that mattered was each other, the passion and intrigue they held for one another. As they broke apart, their eyes met. Orbs of teal and aqua burned on, bright with possibility. Much like the vaporwave that filled the air, they felt past and present come as one. It spoke to their greater hopes, the distant, yet familiar. As Wallace and Brawly sat on, they listened to its call, glad for their future together.


	7. Chapter 7

The following week progressed as "normally" as it could, given the circumstances. Though Wallace had to testify against Gough, Officer Jenny freed him of any charges. She reasoned that Gough was at fault, having driven Wallace to defend himself on Sunday. Meanwhile, the artist found himself jailed indefinitely, having been revoked of his works at Lilycove Museum.

At his Gym, Brawly now found himself the center of attention. People flocked to his side as they did Wallace, questioning their relationship and Lilycove's "incident". His own tension rose, making him feel as Wallace did. But despite their presence, Brawly couldn't help but be happy. He was secure in his new love, that Wallace felt the same now. 

Though their schedules kept them apart for the time, they vowed to be together when possible. Such an occasion presented itself that Friday: After reports that Hoenn's Pokemon League suffered a Shuppet "infestation", Wallace closed it for their removal. Since no greater tasks required his presence, he went to Brawly's Gym late that afternoon. A greater desire lay within him, one that he knew Brawly could satisfy.

He donned his usual outfit today, designed to show off his pale flesh. It was a familiar sight to Brawly, but he noticed how it intrigued him so. His eyes seemed to roam about him then, slipping off the light, filmy fabric. Glad to have enticed him so, Wallace only hoped it'd work today. As he walked into the Gym, he swung his hips, accentuating his shapely legs.

Though some others in it stared at him hungrily, he didn't care for their affections. Having gotten into the "proper" mindset, he sought out Brawly at his Leader's post. With a coy wave to him, Wallace captured his attention. Brawly instantly raced to his side and swept him in a passionate kiss. As they embraced, Brawly swore that he was ablaze, his senses on fire.

They soon broke for air, leaving each other hot and panting. Wallace caught his breath, and took in his lover's form. Brawly's skin seemed to glow, encouraging him to caress it. Indeed, he appeared the hero of a romance novel's cover then: Tanned, toned, ready for the taking. As Wallace gazed at him, he swore he heard pulsing music, drawing him in. 

The longer he listened to it, the more familiar it sounded. "Wait, Brawly, is this-" Wallace stated, having caught onto it. "It's Sunflora Shoppe!" He burst out into laughter, to the other's delight. With a quick nod back, Brawly stepped back a bit. "Oh my God, it actually got to ya! Who'd have thought, especially after what happened?"

"I figured, why not stick it in?" Brawly asked of his beloved with a shrug. "That's kinda how we got this far, after all-" Wallace nodded back knowingly, glad to have inspired him so. "Anyway, how're you doin'? Any reason you're here for me?" He licked his lips, making his own desire known. 

"If you must know," Wallace teased him, toying with a stray curl. "The League's closed today, since it's lousy with Shuppets!" His eyes lidded, imparting him with a sultry expression. "And since I was off, I couldn't think of anything better than you, Brawly-" His voice swelled with anticipation, causing the other's pulse to rise. Both knew the Gym had others about, forcing them to keep their desire in check. 

"Well, then- You wanna go out tonight?" Brawly asked as he set a hand behind his head. "Go for dinner, a movie-" He felt the other's eyes bore into him, seemingly undressing him. A sensual charge ran along the air, making both hot. Though he shared his sentiment, Brawly tried to play it cool for now. Sensing his hesitation, Wallace just shook his head. 

"No, I've gotta handle you just right," he teased with a coy smile. "You know what I mean?" As Brawly nodded back, his nerves rose forth. "I'm sure you'll understand my point of view here. We know each other mentally, so there's nothing else to talk about-" Having caught onto Wallace's "trick", he tried not to burst out laughing. Meanwhile, the vaporwave music shifted to a jazz-inspired track, fluid and strangely sensual. 

"If you're gonna hit on me with songs, then," Brawly suggested, his eyes still blazing. "How about you keep talkin' dirty to me?" Wallace shot him a peculiar glance, shifting between amusement and distaste. His desire was still vivid, despite the other's ridiculous teasing. "No? Well, I love what you do to me, you tease. Dontcha know you're toxic?" 

That suited his tastes well enough, leading Wallace to carry on. "Taste of your lips," he purred, eager to entice him further. "Don't you know that you're toxic, love? I'm on a ride, I'm addicted to you-" Lost to his seduction, he approached Brawly, his hips swinging with each step. Before the other could "protest", Wallace threw himself against his front. 

With their bodies pressed tight, they kissed once more. "Want it bad, don't you?" Brawly murmured, his breath hot on the other's ear. Unable to speak, Wallace merely nodded back. As he ran his fingers along Brawly's cheek, both felt like they'd burst then. They'd kept decent, but doubted they could last, given the other's touch. 

"Maybe I should close up, too," Brawly suggested, glancing around himself. "Since you closed the League, not many Trainers have come by. Maybe they figured there was no point to now?" Wallace gave him a half-hearted shrug, unconcerned with such matters. He reached for his Bag, set aside nearby. As he dug through it, Brawly arranged for his Gym to close early.

Though taken back, the other guests couldn't argue with their Leader's demands. As they departed, the pair felt a great relief. Once everyone else was gone, Brawly locked the door, making sure it was just so. He returned to his beloved, who stood with his Bag on his shoulder. 

"So, where shall we go?" Wallace asked breathlessly, his eyes bright. "Your place or mine-?" Before he could delve deeper, Brawly embraced him once more. He began to nip at his neck, pushing his shirt's fabric aside. His was a heady hunger, one which encouraged his own. It consumed them entirely, urging them to rut right there.

"Here," Brawly replied, his voice achingly raw. "I don't care what anyone says, I want you now, Wallace." A dazed smile crept onto the other's face, his face flushed. As he nodded back, Brawly pointed across the way. "Just in case anyone suspects anything, locker room's right there. You in or out, man?" 

Unwilling to refuse his offer, Wallace nodded once more. Within moments, they found themselves in the men's locker room; It'd been cleaned earlier today, leaving it pristine. While it suited Wallace's needs, he also found it strangely enticing. He'd never thought he'd be in such a state with Brawly before; However, as he was thrown against some lockers, he couldn't deny his reality.

Lost to sensation, they ground against one another, kissing deeply. Their hands explored the other's form, groping at their exposed flesh. Once neither could take it anymore, they pulled back, their bodies hot and gleaming. Craving more, the pair stripped bare, revealing themselves fully. They'd taken care to show themselves off, to entice the other. 

As they drank in one another, their cocks twitched with anticipation. Soon, Wallace found himself against the lockers once more; He stood back, allowing Brawly to drop down to his length. Once there, he grasped it, relishing its hot, heavy flesh. He began to pump it, admiring how it contrasted with his darker hands.

Its milky flesh made it seem delicate, despite how hard it'd gotten. As he worked on his shaft, Wallace threw his head back, his mouth slack. His throaty moans echoed in the locker room, setting them both ablaze. Happy with his handiwork, Brawly pumped harder, causing its tip to grow slick.

As he gazed at its coral flesh, he licked his lips. Within moments, he sucked at it, his eyes lidded. It brought to mind Fresh Water, its taste like the sea's breeze. It intoxicated him, leaving Brawly craving more. He took Wallace's full length in, drawing a sharp moan from him. He grasped the other's rear for balance, his nails digging into its soft flesh. 

By instinct, Wallace grabbed his hair and bucked hard into his mouth. It was enough to make Brawly faint with bliss; However, it also forced his hand, as he had trouble breathing now. When he pulled his cock out, its tip remained on his tongue. As Brawly breathed in, his heart pounded. An unspoken urge came upon them to fuck now, take each other raw. 

"Wait, let me do you first!" Wallace cried out as he peered below. His face was flushed, aching for more. Unable to refuse his offer, Brawly smiled and got onto his feet. He grabbed Wallace's hands, dragging them to a nearby standing bench. Once there, he sat down, and spread his legs wide. Wallace dropped below, ready to "worship" Brawly as he'd done before.

He gazed at his cock, which stood firm and tall. Its length was twinged in maroon, the tip wet with stings of essence. It seemed the work of Arceus itself, art in its purest form. Unable to restrain himself, Wallace held it both hands, surrounding its length full. As he pumped it, Brawly felt faint with pleasure again. After all their teasing, he couldn't believe Hoenn's Champion was at his cock now.

With every deft stroke, he moaned aloud, praising Arceus for such sensation. Glad to have enticed him so, Wallace sucked at his tip. His hands slipped away, allowing him to take its length as well. Once at his base, Wallace's tongue ran along it, driving them both mad. All seemed to lead up to this moment, when they'd finally be joined as one. 

When he thought Brawly had taken enough, he pulled off his cock. As he sat up straight, Wallace commanded him to get up. He dug in his Bag, and plucked out a plastic bottle. "Let me get ready," Wallace said as he stepped back to their bench. "Then you can fuck me right here!" He laid down on it, his legs spread wide open.

As his back met cool wood, Wallace poured lube on his fingers. "Watch me-" he pleaded as they dropped to his entrance. Within moments, two of them rested within him and moved about. Wallace's eyes glazed over, anticipating what was to come. Likewise, Brawly pumped his cock, getting it slick in turn. Once both had readied themselves, Wallace pulled his fingers out and beckoned to his lover. 

With a lurid grin, Brawly obliged and slipped his cock into the other's depths. It almost felt unreal to him, like all was a fantasy that'd taken flesh. There was something primal about it, which drove them to frenzy. As Brawly pounded into him, Wallace threw his head back. His gaze was skyward, praising Arceus for all that'd been. Nothing else existed now, only the feeling of skin against skin. 

He reached up, pulling Brawly even closer against him. Soon, Wallace's hands were at his lover's back, his nails digging into its flesh. As their eyes locked, both felt themselves ready to burst. They'd teased each other long enough, leaving them wanting more. Aware of their need, Brawly's thrusts grew harder, dragging his cock against tender flesh.

In turn, Wallace panted and moaned, unable to restrain himself. He felt he looked a mess then, so unlike his usual self. But that only made him hotter, leaving him gleaming with sweat. In a fit of desire, he drew Brawly into a deep kiss. As they got tangled in one another, both felt their peaks rise. All came in a sudden burst: With a low moan, Wallace came, setting off Brawly as well. 

Though it stunned them, neither could deny their satisfaction. They lay together for a moment, their bodies hot and spent. When Brawly pulled out, he gazed at Wallace lying below. He seemed in a daze, with a dreamy smile on his face. Pale flesh gleamed with sweat, now flushed and slick. Teal orbs peered up, their depths full of affection.

"Fuck, that was good," Brawly said, his voice low and ragged. "I love you so much, man-" Unable to speak, Wallace nodded back and reached for his hand. As he got onto his feet, he fell against his beloved. Wallace still craved his touch, which he caught wind of. 

Their eyes locked, that unspoken sense afoot again. "But, we're a mess now!" Brawly exclaimed with mock terror. "Showers are right there, wanna join me?" As he licked his lips, Wallace felt his pulse quicken. If this is what their "reversal" offered, he gladly accepted it. With a toss of his hair, he grasped Brawly's hand and followed him to their next tryst.


End file.
